Docilius Meridicanth Armiger
Docilius Meridicanth Armiger is the first former Arch Mage of the Mage's Guild. He was a participant in the Battle of Heath and consequently gave up his practice as an elementalist. He was on of the founding members of the guild and is well respected by it's members. Background Docilius was born in the town of Cynara in the Corthin Kingdom to a powerful wizard, Marcell Fabrizio Armiger, renowned for his natural ability to control the elements around him. As a child, he found a certain affinity for magic. As he grew, his father trained him to control and wield the natural power of the elements. In his later youth, Docilius chose to apprentice with an associate of his father, Gwydion Ganesa, the best enchanter in the kingdom. In his apprenticeship, he truly came into his own, becoming adept at several schools before other students could cast simple cantrips. Military Service When Docilius came of age, he was called into service for the kingdom of Corthin to combat the Dröst Empire. He was assigned to the battlemage unit as an elementalist. During his time in the military, he became the most respected and powerful elementalist in the Corthin military. Battle of Heath Fourteen years after he joined the military service, Docilius was attempting to protect the colony of Heath that had been established as a forward base to assault the Dröst Empire. The Dröst Empire decided to launch a major offensive against Heath. The resulting battle was a display of the raw power and capabilities of magic. The colony, and the land around it, was completely destroyed. Magical Regulation Docilius was one of the few who survived the battle and resulting destruction. After seeing what destruction his power could bring, he realized it was too dangerous to allow unchecked. He decided that to repent for his part, he would no longer practice the naturally destructive elemental magic. Docilius also began pushing for the regulation of magic, and an independent guild to oversee and enforce the regulations. Docilius joined Barnabas Crowe and several other activists to form the Mage's Guild in the interest of regulating the usage of magic to ensure that the tragedy at Heath never happens again. Mage's Guild Once the Mage's Guild was established, Docilius was elected the first Arch Mage of the Mage's Guild. There he helped pioneer many of the magical regulations and establish the guild through out the continent. Retirement After Docilius's ten year term as Arch Mage ended, he retired to the lake village of Fabul on Sapphire Lake. There he gave up magic and joined a small society of monks to atone for his role at Heath. He also spent his time in Fabul as a minor healer, using healing techniques he had learned from Barnabas while in the guild. While serving as a healer, Docilius met and befriended a saquan named Anatevka who seemed to be hiding from her past. During his time at Fabul, Docilius began learning the divine healing arts. While serving the town as a minor healer, he met and befriended a saquan named Anatevka. In 6155, Sapphire Lake, the lake Fabul was on, mysteriously drained. The residents of Fabul, finding that their lifestyle could no longer be maintained, had to flee south to the town of Storquil. Involvement in Grand Unification Campaign On Pluvia 15, 3655AL, Sapphire Lake was drained by Fizzlegrub, though the village did not know the cause at the time. The residence of Fabul evacuated south to the town of Storquil. The town came under attack from mercenaries and Docilius assisteed in the defense of the town and refugees. One of the mercenaries was captured which eventually lead to the discovery of a portal. Docilius escorted the refugees to Southport adn warned the King of Corthin about the possible threat of the portals. He then set out with a band, including Barnabas Crowe and Anatevka, to discover the origin of the portals. In the city of Bald, Docilius was able to use his former position in the guild to persuade the local guild chapter to assist with the infiltration of the guard captain's tower. In Narrent, Docilius again used his former position to gain an audience with the Triumvirate and persuade the guild to take action against Drake. Docilius participated in the capture of Nathaniel, and the defeat of Drake, Glaiegwal, and Neceron. After Grand Unification Campaign After Drake was defeated and Narrent saved, Docilius returned to retirement, keeping up with the matters of the guild and providing advise when needed. Docilius eventually died of natural causes in 3681AL at the age of 86. Physical Description With gray hair and long gray beard, Docilius is a rather elderly looking man who is frequently mistaken for being frail. He is usually clothed in common looking robes an looks like little more than a common peasant. However, to those in the guild, he is frequently recognized as one of the founders of the guild. Abilities Docilius has a natural aptitude in the elemental arts which he gained from his father. He went in to training to become one of the most powerful elementalists in Corthin. After the Battle of Heath, he gave up the use of elemental magic and learned some of the healing arts. During the investigation of the portals and pursuit of the necromancer Drake, he mastered many of the arcane arts. Docilius also has a great amount of pull in the Mage's Guild due to his position as the first Arch Mage. He also has several hidden stores of magical items throughout the guild headquarters. Category:Characters Category:Grand Unification Campaign Category:Human Characters Category:Grand Unification Campaign Characters Category:Darvasi Characters